


The change of Olympus

by Evilgoodposeidon



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gods, Gods ca, Humor, M/M, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilgoodposeidon/pseuds/Evilgoodposeidon
Summary: Olympus is going though a change demigods would have  never thought it would





	1. My first visit to Tartarus

Jake pov.

My little brother Percy Jackson tries to be me in any way he can, and I am proud along with dad. I was in Tartarus checking on the the titans when I felt that Apollo called a emergency meeting. Third person pov. The council flashed in and saw a serious looking Apollo. "I got a prophecy. A child of The pit, the sea, the underworld or the sky shall reach 16 against all odds and three shall stay and one will turn and see the world in endless sleep the heroes soul the cursed blade shall reap a single choice shall end his days Olympus to preserve or raze then old enemies will arise once more a almost exact repeat of what happened before." Apollo said seriously. "We must take a oath the four of us not to have any children and kill the ones living." Zeus said. Then Poseidon. Hades. Jake. Artemis Apollo and and Hermes instantly summoned their weapons and Triton flashed in with his Trident. "You are not killing my children brothers and sisters or cousins especially since mine is a only child and Percy and Wyatt are like my children." Jake said. "I will make you fade." was all Poseidon said. "You broke the oath last time and had two children and my children are earning respect and I will not let you ruin it." Hades said coldly. "Their are some respectable males out their making the world better and you are ruining their chances before they even get one." said Artemis aiming a arrow. "I like hanging out with the demigods because they have so much awesomeness." Apollo said. "Remember what happened during the second titan war." Hermes said. "Percy has earned my respect because him and his siblings even at a young age help my kids with their powers." Triton said. "NO we must make a oa." that was as far as Zeus got before Artemis lost her temper and shot her arrow at Zeus and it hit him in his soft spot and exited his stinky side (if you know what I mean.) shortly followed by a flaming arrow and a sword trident cadeuces and spear met his throat. "What were you about to say". Said the people who attacked him coldly. "We will continue with the regular." Zeus said "I thought so." Jake said. "I will give the demigods the message." Jake said Then flashed out


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do the children of Zeus Hades Poseidon feel

 

> Third person POV

* * *

 

 

>  

Jake flashed to camp half blood while the demigods having breakfast when they saw him they bowed.

"Demigods a great prophecy has been issued from Apollo that particularly goes for the children of Zeus Hades Poseidon and me so if you are a child of the said gods please come to the big house in 30 minutes." Jake said then flashed out

30 minutes later the big house.

Third person pov

All eight children of The big four (Zeus Poseidon Hades and Jake) were there

Austin Star son of Poseidon age 7

Dede Fresh daughter of Poseidon age 5

Michael Knight son of Hades age 10

Percy Jackson son of Poseidon age12

Henry Jefferson son of Zeus age 11

Robert Davis son of Zeus age 12

Michael Robert son of Jake age 12

William Kennelly son of Hades age 11.

The second they sat down

"So what is the prophecy about?" Percy said

So Jake repeated the prophecy that was issued.

"So I want you all to be on guard especially when you are sleeping this is serious" Jake said

"I am the the son of Zeus the king of the gods no-one will dare attack me lest they feel the wrath of Zeus" Robert said

Jake gave Robert a glare so hard time froze literally and figuratively.

"You may go back and do the norm but Percy, Michael, and William stay behind" the warfare god said.

"What is wrong dad" Michael said.

"I want you all to keep a eye on Robert there was a prophecy similar to this one when I was a demigod and last time Kronos and the titans rose then after that Gaea and the giants and this time I fear someone greater will also rise something that threatens the fates themselves. Now go I have some research to do." Jake said then flashed out.

Jake was right someone that threatens the fates themselves is rising once more reforming.

A evil laughter came from the Void

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could that evil laughter belong to find out in a few chapters leave comments
> 
> Evilgoodposeidon


	3. The turn of a demigod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael Percy and William are watching Robert when he is up but what about when he sleep.

* * *

* * *

Third person pov.

Michael Robert was watching and saw no sign that he was a threat but his instinct was telling him HE IS A MOLE PRAY TO YOUR DAD.

So the three of them met up in the Jake cabin every Friday to talk and came up with nothing.

Meanwhile in Tartarus.

Kronos had reformed sometime after Gaea was put back to sleep because she using her powers to resurrect him and the titans to help her beat the gods but failed but she gave him enough power to break out of tartarus and free the other titans and typhoon and declare war on Olympus for the Third time. In order to do that he needed a reliable halfblood in particular a child of Zeus.

So he dipped in his powers and went into the easiest child of Zeus dream Robert Davis.

He called out to him and said

"What has Zeus ever done for you join me and you Will have power beyond imagination" then Robert said"I pledge my alliance with lord Kronos then a gold glow ingulfed Robert making him Kronos servant.

 Meanwhile in the Esylum.

Luke pov

I was getting dinner when I felt something the claim of Kronos and it was happening to a demigod at camp half blood. So I dropped my plate grabbed my armor and a sword and rushed out of Esylum shouting

"HADES HADES HADES"

Then alarms started going off as I rushed passed the gates of Hades palace and barged into his throne room with the whole army of the underworld.

"You dare try to attack me" Hades said.

"No I came to warn you Kronos has a demigod god under his control somewhere in I didn't sence any other demigods so I think it is outside of camp half blood. I said

Just then 

A BOOM shook the underworld

Then a body crashed on the floor it was a familiar face and the only thing he said was.

"The titans escaped from Tartarus".

Then passed out I looked at Hades and his face was grim

"Lucky you" he said.

Then I was enclosed in shadows when the shadows moved away I was standing in the throne room of Olympus. Then Hades shot a blast of dark energy from a sword then the council appeared and the first thing they saw was me then they all pulled out their weapons.

Hades pov

"He is on our side this time Apollo get over here he is hurt" I said

"Who" he said.

Then I brought Jake from the shadows.

Apollo jumped out his throne along with Poseidon then mumbled something in greek then Jake was up.

Jake pov.

When Jake got up he was hit by a hug that surpased Tyson and he immediately knew who it was and hugged back then Poseidon jumped on his throne getting that I would tell what happened. So I grew to my godly height then gracefully hopped on my throne and said

"I was in the titans prison when Kronos broke his bonds and released the rest of the titans and they attacked me I tried to hold them off then they all blasted me out of Tartarus into Hades palace the then I passed out"

The council gasped then Hades said tell them Luke.

"Kronos has a demigod under his control' Luke said.

"And why should we believe you" I said.

"Well nephew you did just say that the titans escaped from Tartarus and at the same time he says that Kronos has a demigod under his control somewhere." Hades said.

"How do we know he is not with the titans this time and helped them escape from Tartarus again" I said.

I swear on the river styx Apollo you and the fates I'm on the gods side" Luke said.

 

Followed by thunder.

"Just know I hate you so don't expect me to forgive you easily" I said "or at all" then I flashed out.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments  
> I am updating today my eastern time  
> May 4th 2017


	4. Chapter 4

                            Third person pov.

After Jake went off on Luke he flashed to camp half blood once again

"Kronos and the titans are rising once more and this time every single titan with the exception of Prometheus Epimetheus Rhea and Lapetus are on the titans side the good thing is a good majority of monsters are either on my side or neutral and tomake up for the lost monsters angels and demons will be on our side" Jake said.

All the demigods were speechless.

"Thank you Jake, now heroes we must train now if we are to win this war." Chiron the new god of Heroes Training Trainers and centuars said.

"Another thing the gods will be training with you personally" Jake said 

Then the king of Tartarus flashed out leaving astonished demigods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is going to be paused cause it is now the next part of living the life as a god.  
> Read and comment on that please
> 
> Evilgoodposeidon


	5. Authors Note

**YAY THIS IS NO LONGER APART OF A SERIES AND WILL BE CONTINUED AS PLANED**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter it will either be updated in the next chapter or I will add on to this read next chapter to find out and leave comments and read my other story  
> Living the life as a god leave comments there too


End file.
